


Camping

by JehBeeEh



Series: Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff [28]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anniversary, Camping, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: Camping, Rain, and pitching tents.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780483
Comments: 24
Kudos: 140
Collections: Team Fluff





	Camping

**Author's Note:**

> Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff Fill - Anniversary prompt

Thunder crashed above them again, as it had for the past hour. Tony let out a loud, annoyed sigh.

“You'd think knowing the God of Thunder would mean we could have nicer weather when camping,” he grumbled.

“Pretty sure he doesn’t control the weather, otherwise it wouldn’t have been as hot as it was on our wedding day,” Steve replied, twisting his head to look up at his husband, smiling at the memory.

They'd been stuck in the tent the better part of the day due to heavy rain and now thunder storms. After lunch, they'd settled in the oversized tent, Tony reading while Steve napped, curled up around his husband like an octopus.

“I remember. It was a good day, even with all the humidity. I’d do it again in a heartbeat. “ Tony put his book to the side and slid down the mattress they were lying on until he was eye level with Steve. “Can't believe it's been 9 years.”

“I know, it flew by.” Steve moved a strand of dark hair from Tony's forehead, before leaning forward and kissing him, slow and sweet, pulling a soft hum from Tony's throat.

“We should do it again.”

“Get married? I hope you mean to each other, cause otherwise this anniversary trip took a heck of a turn.” Steve kissed down Tony's throat, as Tony chuckled.

“Yes, to each other. You are stuck with me for forever, mister.” Tony rolled on top of Steve, straddling his waist. “Could be nice to do a vow renewal. Add in all the new people that’ve come into our lives since then. Remind each other how far we've come, everything we've gone through, and how we came out of it better and stronger.”

“Together,” Steve stated as his hands moved automatically to Tony's waist. He remembered their wedding day and the vows they took. Promising that together, they could conquer anything. “I’d like that. It is your turn to decide what we do for our anniversary next year, I’d be good with renewing our vows.”

“That means a second honeymoon.” Tony waggled his eyebrows, making Steve shake his head.

“You say that like every year since hasn’t felt like a honeymoon.”

Tony waved a finger over his head. “This is nothing like those huts in Bali. Or the vineyard. Or even that nice cottage we rented two years ago.”

“I told you I wanted to try something different.”

“This version of pitching tents isn’t my fave, just saying.”

Steve smirked and moved Tony back easily towards his hips, grinding up into him. “This version better?”

The friction Steve created quickly made Tony's cock take notice, Steve already hard below him. A low moan rumbled from Tony’s chest. He leaned forward, bracing his arms on either side on Steve's head, and started rolling his hips expertly. Steve's hands moved from his hips to cup his perfectly round ass, kneading each cheek reverently.

“Guess this isn't such a horrible way to pass the afternoon.” Tony nibbled at Steve's throat, sucking and licking along the way, taking his time increasing the friction of their lengths together.

“Too much clothes,” Steve whined, as Tony picked up the pace, grinding down harder into his husband.

“Are there though?”

“We aren't horny teenagers.”

“Nope. Horny adults.”

Steve let out a laugh that quickly turned into a moan. “Babe, if you don’t stop soon… ngh. Feel so good.”

“Want me to stop?”

“I- I don't know. Feels so, so good.”

Tony reached down between them quickly undoing his shorts enough to pull out his cock before pulling down Steve's to do the same. He wrapped his hand around both their leaking cocks, giving a few strokes that made both moan in pleasure.

“Tony-” Steve started saying, his face twisted in pleasure.

“It's okay, baby. I got you. Promise. To have and to hold, right?”

Steve groaned lightly. “You don’t get to use our vows that way.”

Tony just laughed softly, picking up the pace of his strokes, teasing the head of their cocks with every few strokes. When he knew Steve was getting close, he leaned forward, capturing Steve's lips in his, swallowing down the sweet sounds his husband made as he came over Tony's hands and their shirts, with Tony right behind him. Tony kept kissing him, the urgency and need from before slowing into softness, tenderness.

“Love you,” Steve mumbled between kisses.

“Love you more,” Tony replied easily.

“I don’t think that's possible.”

Tony let himself fall to the side by Steve, as he realized the mess that was their shirts. He quickly stripped them both out of their shirts, throwing them to the side with a shrug.

“We can absolutely plan a vow renewal, but I hope you know that mine won't be changing. I meant every word then, and I mean them to this day,” Steve started.

“Fall backwards, and I’ll catch you, always,” Tony started.

“Come back to each other, cause you gave me a home, and you are home,” Steve continued.

“No matter how much Stark men may be made of iron-”

“Or how stubborn us Rogers men can be-"

“We can conquer anything, as long as we're-"

“Together,” the finished in unison, kissing each other.

“How can we go from mind blowing orgasms to sappy as shit in 2 minutes flat?” Steve asked his husband with a smile.

“I’m not sure, but I wouldn’t trade it for anything right now. Not even sunshine and the beach.”

“Happy anniversary, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> There is only a week left of these, and I only have inspiration for 2 or 3 more of these. No more of this very soon, I promise!!


End file.
